


（Tywin/Kevan）NC-17情同手足

by RobintheMagician



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 现代AU, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobintheMagician/pseuds/RobintheMagician
Summary: 现代au，abo世界。在与史塔克家族和史坦尼斯的争斗中，泰温的连连失败使他需要一个发泄情绪的地方。而一如既往，他的弟弟愿意为他付出一切。第一次写肉，十分ooc，见谅。





	（Tywin/Kevan）NC-17情同手足

当那双有力的手把他按在床单上时，凯冯差点叫出声来。哥哥的表情与平时无异，庄严肃穆得像是大理石雕刻的王者雕塑，唯有一双淡金色的眉毛微微挑起，居于其下的目光带着嘲讽的笑意。

　　“大人？我不明白？”凯冯抬眼望着居高临下的家主，语气小心翼翼。

　　回答的声音傲慢地拖着声调，又低沉得几乎迷人：“你不明白？亲爱的凯冯爵士，陷入如此处境，莫非你还需要让我为你细细解释不成？”他的手指略微放松了一点，但是仍然没有松开弟弟的肩膀。

　　凯冯当然很清楚，现在最明智的做法就是乖乖闭嘴，然后行其所愿。他本想说几句话为自己刚才的不配合作出挽回，出口却成了：“兄长，您今晚喝得有些过，不应……”

　　切断他的是一声来自自己喉咙的低吟。哥哥的膝盖分开了他毫无反抗的两腿，直顶到胯部。泰温湿热的呼吸摩擦着他的脸颊：“凯冯•兰尼斯特先生是觉得他的哥哥不清楚自己在做什么，还是觉得他哥哥不清楚自己在和谁做？”回答这个问题的只有凯冯愈发粗重的呼吸声。凯冯几乎羞于承认这一次，在酒精的作用下，他居然起了反应。他不是为自己的生理需求感到羞耻，更不是羁绊于世俗的道德。真正使他无地自容的是作为次子和部下，他居然在内心藏着如此隐秘的僭越，和舌尖上残留的红酒气息一般暴露无遗。

　　“两者皆非。”泰温自己回答。他的手指放开了凯冯的肩膀，却没有赐予后者继续惭愧的慷慨，而是探向了更为隐秘的地方。指尖强硬地顶在入口，稍作试探后便毫不留情地长驱直入，几乎要勾出低哑的呻吟。凯冯的脸皱成一团，隐忍着适应进入的手指，然而指腹轻轻擦过某一点就足以让他颤抖着喘息。就床笫之事而言，身为beta的凯冯次于任何一个活蹦乱跳的omega，离取悦哥哥还远远不足，然而先天的敏感，使他在哥哥分化的第一天就几乎跪倒在他脚下。

　　泰温的信息素是战场的气息，像是铠甲下隐隐渗出的血腥，带着腥甜和凛冽，凯冯感到自己早已丢盔弃甲，身体比头脑更快为兄长准备好，甚至更进一步，几乎是要开口催促。他难耐地扭动了一下，却立刻臣服于步步紧逼的信息素，哥哥比他想象地还要耐心，然而和他平日的作风出奇的相似——在最后狂暴的攻城掠地之前，每一步都是那么细致入微。可是这一次凯冯等不及了，他一半的理智丧于晚宴上的纯酿红酒，一半就在此刻落得七零八碎。他抓住哥哥的领子——在平时无论如何也不敢做的事——贴近那双苍白的唇瓣，低声下气：“进来吧，哥哥。”

　　“我为您准备好了。”

　　泰温握住他的手指，以十指相扣的姿势把他重新按在身下，弟弟领口微张，脖颈到锁骨一带已经泛出潮红，领带松松垮垮地歪到一边。此情此景令一向以自制力著称的泰温大人也忍不住俯身凑近涨红了的耳垂：“什么时候起我的弟弟如此渴望我了？(Since when did my brother start longing for me so desperately？)”

　　“向来如此。(Since always.)”

回答几乎立刻出现，同时到来的还有凯冯凑上来的唇，他不敢主动开始这个吻，只敢轻轻触碰哥哥一向紧抿着的嘴角，却出乎意料地被撬开口腔，氧气和主动权和一切都被掠夺在这一场斗争中。泰温几乎是在撕咬他，他带来比快感更多的是疼痛，像是在惩罚他长此以往的觊觎，凯冯则轻哼着全然接受，任凭舌尖无情地刮擦舔弄着敏感的口腔内壁。凯冯扣住哥哥的手腕，挣扎着往他身上靠，泰温放开他的手指，一把扯掉碍事的领带，粗暴地解开衬衫扣子，揉搓着后颈上的腺体。

这是已经是明显的暗示了。

　　凯冯没有完全被冲昏头脑，他很清楚，作为丧偶之鳏的兄长和作为有妇之夫的弟弟，他们绝对不能作出标记，但从生理上，他的渴望毫不避讳。这一刻除了标记和性，他没有其他的愿望，即使一线尚存的清明仍然叫嚣着提醒他作为兰尼斯特的职责。万幸的是，那只手放开了他，免除了这一令人挣扎的考验的同时更为火热坚硬的物事却在下面掌握了他。凯冯只得顺从地趴在被单上，让哥哥对他的身体享有全部的控制权，然而不免还是在对方毫不留情地整根没入时痛苦地缩起身子，发出隐忍难耐的呻吟。

　　他不是第一次在床上侍奉泰温，自乔安娜夫人死后，哥哥为数不多的几次不用抑制剂的发情期都由他来解决。只不过以往他用的是手和嘴，从未像这次那般以全身献祭。他自认为是一件工具，既然在其余领域都被证明并非无用之物，那么云雨之事更非困难，而就私心来说，他的神明表现出对自己的需要，便是凯冯人生全部的追求。这在外人听起来十分离谱，但是对于兰尼斯特家族的次子来说，就如吃饭喝水一般正常不过。信息素或是分化结果都是次要，真正令他五体投地心悦诚服的那个泰温，当年也不过是个十岁的孩子。

　　是的，那场愚蠢的订婚宴他还至今记忆犹新。父亲惨白的脸色几乎凝成了牛奶，不惑之年的老瓦德浑身颤抖，一言不发。而泰温则在四座皆惊中义正辞严地痛斥佛雷家的无耻行径，骂得原本打断落井下石的宾客们鸦雀无声。凯冯当时由保姆领着，见到这一幕又吃惊又崇敬。那一刻哥哥苍白的脸上似乎映着本应属于天父的光芒，就在那一刻，凯冯真的相信，他就是兰尼斯特家唯一的神明。

　　所以当哥哥拂袖而去的时候，他挣脱了保姆的手，跟着出去了。这一跟，就是近五十年。

　　泰温几乎没有给他适应的时间，就像这五十年来任何一次指示或命令一样。这是无声的威胁：如果跟不上，就和窝囊废父亲和暴发户佛雷一起留在那个可笑的晚宴上。凯冯听见泰温说过很多次这样的话，即使他从不开口，仅仅一个眼神就能让弟弟为自己的无能羞愧难当。不过现在，他连羞愧的时间都没有。泰温仿佛是要把这一段时间暗中积聚的愤怒全部发泄在他欣然接受的弟弟身上，每一次都狠狠地擦过刚才发现的敏感点，信息素则如暴风骤雨一般席卷而来。凯冯的手指掐着床单，努力抑制那些听来是欲拒还迎的呻吟，却陷入可耻的失败，而断断续续的求饶和越来越湿的后穴形成鲜明的对比，换来哥哥无情的嘲笑。

　　“没想到啊，凯冯，原来你这么想要我，”泰温附在他耳边说，“那为什么不早说呢？这样我们逼得雷因斯家破产的那会儿我就会要你了，我会让你自己乖乖地趴在办公桌上，听着《卡斯特梅的雨季》干你，反正那是你最喜欢的歌，我说的没错吧？”

　　他自然是听不见弟弟的回答，支支吾吾的嗫嚅声全部埋在了被单里，凯冯觉得自己的脸烧了起来，但绝不会比身上其他地方更烫。他们两个勉强都能算着装整齐，哥哥甚至连领带都没解，那丝绸织物就在挺动的过程中不断地摩擦着后颈处滚烫的腺体。可是关于《卡斯特梅的雨季》，泰温又如何得知？

　　凯冯感觉那一点近了，突然一种怪异的希望在他心中油然而生，他希望从自己身上也能够孕育新的兰尼斯特。这的确是可笑的想法，然而却不无道理：老狮子的三个孩子，一个参军远赴边疆，完全背弃家族的指望；一个联姻了政治世家拜拉席恩，金玉其外败絮其中；另一个则是个侏儒。如果，如果我能够……不，如果他允许我的话……这个孩子会继承我们那个时代的荣光，兰尼斯特的荣光。可是他知道，对于beta来说，这近乎是不可能的。正是由于他的缺陷，一次又一次拖了本该完美无暇的哥哥的后腿。

　　他的确喜欢《卡斯特梅的雨季》，不论晴雨，在每个困惑迷茫的日子他都会轻轻哼唱。小时候，保姆告诉他这首曲子讲述的是一位英武的古代领主以铁血手段平定家臣叛乱的故事。不知为什么，他从小就觉得这首曲子描写的应该是哥哥。毕竟，见证并参于了家族中兴之后，凯冯就愿意相信哥哥永远会是那个拯救一切的英雄，是冷酷又仁慈的君王。这是凯冯•兰尼斯特的信仰。而与七神或是光之王的臣民不同的是，他知道无需祷告或是忏悔，他的神明也能实现他所期待的一切。所以

　　能够目睹哥哥的熠熠生辉，就算注定要被埋没在光芒背后的阴影里他也心甘情愿。

　　高潮来的很快。凯冯无力地瘫在濡湿的床上，而泰温也正在这个时候射进了他的身体深处。哥哥躺在他身边，手指抚弄着他的一头金发，仿佛他们还是原先那两个形影不离的孩童。

　　“罗柏•史塔克……”凯冯想到了什么，开口的声音却格外嘶哑。

　　“先休息吧，”泰温安抚地揉揉他的头发，“我自有办法。”

　　“毕竟，兰尼斯特有债必偿。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然意识到我可能是这个坑里唯一的人，但是为了满足自己肮脏的幻想，我仍然写了这篇垃圾文。
> 
> 看原著的时候一直被凯冯对泰温暗暗的一片痴心打动。尤其是《魔龙的狂舞》终章，看到派席尔身上的十字弩箭时，联想引起的痛苦立即击溃了他，而生命的最后，意识模糊之际他还是想着要警告哥哥，警告他瓦里斯是敌人。神志不清的他忘记了，哥哥已经不在了。
> 
> 恐怕凯冯最后还是遗憾和自责的，因为他没能完成哥哥的愿望。即使在我看来，他也是非常优秀的政治家和军事家，但在他心里，自己大概是一直不如哥哥的吧。


End file.
